Projekt Anschluss
History Although the 5th Reich‘s E-100, Maus, And Leopard Main Battle Tanks have proven very successful in the War against the USF’s M-1 Abrams Tanks, they have become harder to produce due to a lack of iron after The Blitz. Erich Von Bleinspeiler calls for a new type of tank that didn’t use iron but would be able to have strong enough armor to bouce shells from any Tank current used by the furries including the Abrams. It would also have to have a powerful enough gun to destroy these Tanks and still be to travel at a required top speed of 75mph or higher and also be easy to produce. Design In a facility projected by the Tailbiters Guard, Scientists begin trying to find ways to creating such a Tank. First they try to find out which type of metal will be used to build the tank. They decide to use a mixture of two different metals, Titanium and Stalinium. In order to build such a massive Tank the scientists create an entirely new assembly line specifically for this Tank. Both metals are put into extreme heat chambers and are heated to the point where they turn into molten liquid. Then they are both poured into one gigantic bowl and mixed together using a large spinning steel rod. During the mixing process the scientists notice a flaw and decide to add Reinforced Steel into the mix. Once the metals reach a cooler temperature And begin to turn back into into their metal form they are taken into a molding room to create the body and turret of the Tank. Then the outer layer is covered in swarphenine After that the tracks, wheels for the tracks, and Drivetrain are added, along with a new Diesel engine that make up to around 4,000 horsepower And around 8,000Pounds of Torque Which will be able to move the Tank at the required top speed of 75mph. It has also been decked out with some of the newest technologies from the 5th Reich. Since the Tank uses a gigantic 200mm Main Gun. No human could lift such a massive shell and load it into the gun. Therefore a new robotic autoloading mechanism is added where once the gun is fired and the shell casing is ejected a hydraulic arm located near the back of the inside of the turret automatically grabs a new shell and loads it into the gun. The estimated reload time is around 5 to 6 seconds. It also uses a new ”detect and fire” where the RADAR inside the tank detects an enemy unit it wil automatically. Aim the gun at the target. However, during testing the crew found this new system to be annoying as the turret would turn towards the target before the crew could even tell what the gun was aiming at, and thus a manual mode was installed. A new type of suspension was added which could take tons of punishment from many different types of terrain. to cope with this new suspension, the tracks are made of reinforced Steel. To keep the technology from falling into enemy hands, a Self-Destruct sequence was added. Testing The first thing they tested was the Tank‘s armor. They put 128mm smoothbore guns, the same gun as the M1 Abrams pointing at the front, sides, and back of the tank. When the guns were fired all of the shells ricocheted And didn’t even leave a scratch on the hull. Then they do the same test on the turret followed by the same result. Then they repeat both tests with cannons bigger than any cannons used by the USF and they also didn’t leave a scratch. Next they test the power of Projekt Anschluss‘s 250mm Main gun. They first test it on a Soviet Era T-52 Tank. The shell went through the sloped armor And came out the back and blew the turret 13 feet into the air. Then they test it on a captured M1 Abrams. From different angles and managed to penetrate the Abrams armor from every side Including the sloped hull and turret armor. Next they tested the gun on one of their own leopard tanks with the same results. So far Projekt Anschluss has proven a very effective Tank And scientists have yet to give this tank a name. Name ideas range from the “E-200“ to the “Tiger 3”. A few hours after testing a messenger from Boi’s Enterprises offer that Erich Von Bleinspeiler could use the Boi’s Enterprises facilities in order to build his new tank faster. Erich approved and now a new Projekt Anschluss Tank rolls out of one the facilities every 5 minutes. Category:Current Events